spongebobsrunawayroadtripfandomcom-20200213-history
Squidward Quincy Tentacles
Squidward Quincy Tentacles is the second tritagonist on the Nicktoon SpongeBob SquarePants. A rude octopus, he is the middle neighbor between SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. Squidward is a cephalopod. His species is an octopus according the series' creators, despite his name containing "squid". Squidward lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island Head. He works as a Cashier at the Krusty Krab, a job he dislikes. SpongeBob and Patrick consider Squidward their best friend, though the feeling is not mutual. He is a selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. He also has a large collection of self-portraits and is delusional about his talents (such as playing the clarinet) though nobody around him considers him to be very good. The series' animators illustrated Squidward with six tentacles, believing that giving him the eight tentacles of an octopus has made him look too burdened. Development Even though his name is "Squid"ward Tentacles, he is an octopus. This was stated in a "The Case of the SpongeBob" feature of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie DVD with creator Stephen Hillenburg and a few voice actors. Stephen Hillenburg quotes the following: :"This is Squidward the octopus." Later in the feature, he quotes, "It was easier for animation to draw him with six legs instead of eight." Squidward's name is a portmanteau of the word "squid" and the name "Edward." Occupation Squidward works as the cashier at the Krusty Krab restaurant, along with his co-worker, SpongeBob. He not only hates his duties but the Krusty Krab itself, and he performs his job rather poorly and with a lack of enthusiasm. He also frequently behaves rudely to the customers. He has often expressed a desire to be fired or simply quit, but never makes good on it; he only seems to work there because he needs the money. Leisure An avid patron of the arts, Squidward has a strong affection for interpretive dance, sculpture, painting, and playing the clarinet, but seems to have almost no talent for any of them whatsoever, although he does play the clarinet beautifully at the end of the Christmas special, and at the end of the "Bubblestand" episode. He has often tried to impress the public with his artistic exhibitions, but is always either unrecognized, mocked by his audience, or upstaged by SpongeBob. Squidward always wants to be the center of attention but rarely ever is. All of his artwork, from sculptures to paintings, depicts himself in a way, even repainting existing works to include his own face. He surrounds himself with said art throughout his house, a clear indication of his narcissist tendencies. These arts have occasionally been admired greatly by Patrick and SpongeBob, but are universally hated by the rest of Bikini Bottom. He has tried several things to reach the fame he desires: hosting a talent show, starting his own astrology spin-off, forming a band, and so on, yet he can't seem to get much of a following. Mr. Krabs and Patrick also seem to like him, though it may be argued that Mr. Krabs only likes Squidward because of his allegiance with the Krusty Krab. It is interesting to note that Squidward once stated that "anyone can be a big shot in a hick town like Bikini Bottom", yet he cannot make a name for himself. Appearance Squidward Tentacles is a light turquoise color, and has purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles. He has six limbs in total, two being arms and four being legs. Whenever he walks, his suction cups stick to the floor, meaning that he walks with a distinct squelching noise. Squidward has a large bald head. He also has eight little holes on the top of his big egg-shaped cranium. He also has a skinny body, big droopy nose, a wide mouth and yellow eyes with rectangle vertical dark red irises and rectangle red pupils. When he laughs, his nose appears to deflate and inflate repeatedly. He wears a brown short-sleeved shirt, which is sometimes ocher. His color is inconsistent throughout the series. While he is shown to be more blue in earlier episodes, later episodes tend to show him having a lighter and more greenish color. His species is an octopus. Relationships While seemingly the eternal pessimist, he occasionally tries to be like SpongeBob (often with hopes that doing so well stopped SpongeBob from bugging him), but does not ever get the hang of it. When SpongeBob isn't looking, Squidward will start to act more like SpongeBob from time to time. Squidward's voice reveals a lot about his personality and attitude, much like SpongeBob's voice. In fact, he also shows a hypocritism to SpongeBob and Patrick's entertainment like in the SpongeBob episode "Snowball Effect" when he said that snowball fights are for immature children, in the end he become over-obsessed with it. When Squidward is very happy, he does tend to treat SpongeBob and Patrick like they are his friends, especially when they're responsible for it. Residence Squidward lives in a house resembling an Easter Island moai, placed between SpongeBob and Patrick's houses at 122 Conch Street. It has been personified several times, such as in one SpongeBob episode, where it seems to be peeking at SpongeBob and Patrick's talk. Despite Squidward's wish for peace and quiet, his two neighbors, SpongeBob and Patrick, make it nearly impossible, due to their high level of childish immaturity and silliness. If Squidward had the choice, he would move. Trivia Squidward is an octopus because he dscribes himself as an octopus in The Plays The Thing. Squidward secretly likes his neighbours and krabby pattys Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Tall Category:Dosen't like SpongeBob